The present application relates to accumulators (i.e., batteries or electrochemical cells) and components thereof. In particular, the present application relates to an accumulator housing (i.e., a battery or electrochemical cell housing) having a degassing system and an accumulator (i.e., battery or electrochemical cell) having an accumulator housing, in particular for hybrid accumulators, nickel metal hybrid accumulators and lithium ion accumulators.
High-power accumulators with high energy densities in the galvanic cells are used, in particular, in hybrid vehicles and in electric vehicles.
The high-energy densities give rise to a large generation of heat. In order to maintain the efficiency of the accumulators and to be able to ensure said efficiency in a wide operating window, there is a need for effective cooling of the accumulators. In addition, it is necessary for the accumulators to have a safety system which intervenes when the accumulators overheat in order, in particular, to prevent the cells from exploding.
In addition to effective cooling and a safety system for protecting against overheating, high-power accumulators require a safety system for protecting the accumulator against gas overpressure in the accumulator. The gas overpressure can lead to sudden reactions and to the accumulator igniting. As a result, people may be injured and the environment damaged.
Furthermore, the interior of the accumulators has to be protected against dust and spray water which is caused, for example, by high pressure cleaners or steam jet devices.
It would therefore be advantageous to make available an accumulator housing and an accumulator which are effectively protected against a gas overpressure and against external contamination.